Stuck in the Middle
Stuck in the Middle is the first episode of Series 11, and the first episode to introduce The Jazz Doctor and Katherine. The episode was also sponsored by Infowars and featured the first appearance of Alex Jones, who would later become a recurring character in the Jazz Doctor era. Plot The Doctor has just regenerated, and is incredibly neurotic. As a consequence, he attempts suicide by crashing the TARDIS into London. It is implied through subliminal messaging that The Doctor had been given suicide mass murder pills prior to regeneration. Somehow, he survives, and emerges from the wreckage somewhat unscathed. He then wanders into a Starbucks. At this point, he is clad only in a dressing gown and the torn remains of his predecessor's clothes. He orders an expensive coffee, and is left outraged when the barista asks for £6. He attempts to pay with jelly babies and is asked to leave. A girl soon intervenes and pays for The Doctor's coffee. She reveals her name is Katherine, before referring to The Doctor as "rough and ragged" which is "just what she likes". She also comments on the barista's breasts, which results in the duo being kicked out of the store. The Doctor and Katherine instantly click, and spend the next ten minutes walking around town talking about their sexual endeavors and government conspiracies. This is when Katherine reveals she is bisexual, and when she tries to seduce The Doctor, who backs away, telling her he is "too old to copulate". Further into the city, a celebrity is in town. Alex Jones has materialized in England for an anti-monarchy protest. The innocent protesters are attacked by a large lizard demon, but Alex manages to escape down a back ally, where he records a 'Total Emergency Alert' broadcast. Several coffee's later, The Doctor and Katherine learn that Alex is in town. Katherine tells The Doctor she is a big fan and she frequently buys from the Infowars Store. At this point she turns to the camera, addressing the audience and saying "and you too can resist tyranny for as little as $100". They eventually bump into Alex Jones who appears disheveled and startled. He says he has been attacked by a giant lizard. Katherine says it was probably The Queen. Despite being unsettled, Alex agrees pose for a selfie with Katherine, but refuses to sign an autograph. The Doctor believes that Alex is simply on LSD, and the giant lizard was a figment of his imagination, but soon enough, the creature appears, grabbing Alex. The Doctor delivers an inspiring speech, and encourages Alex to resist. Alex then reaches a level of spiritual enlightenment, where he is "beyond politically aware". This causes the creature to recoil and turn to dust. The now 'completely awakened' Alex delivers a five minute speech to the audience, before thanking The Doctor and Katherine. The Doctor receives a message on his psychic paper, telling him his TARDIS is rebuilt. He invites Katherine to come and take a look. The new TARDIS is revealed, and it's exactly the same as the old one only there is a purple time rotor and the central console and roundels are now a dazzling white. The Doctor then changes into his new costume, which he proudly shows off by gesturing 'jazz hands', before inviting Katherine to become his new companion after they discuss Katherine's bisexuality once more. She accepts, and the TARDIS dematerialises.